Oh what a night!
by downunder-dreamer
Summary: My first attempt at anything like this so please be kind!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
"Damn it!" 

Lorelai knew this was one of those moments, yes one of those moments that neither her or her precious girl would ever forget, one of those moments that end and start chapters of our life's journey, yes this indeed was a huge moment!

" Damn it! I am not ready! Not tonight!"  
  
Rory could not stand up, she felt paralysed, weak and confused, this was all wrong she thought to herself – it was not supposed to feel like this!  
  
Lorelai moved towards Rory – but before she got to her, Rory stood and looked her mother in the eyes. She wanted nothing more than to fall in to her arms and listen to her say it was all going to be ok, but she couldn't - not this time, maybe it was not going to be ok.

"Mom", Rory spoke with such emotion, "Mom please just let me make this mistake, this one is mine you can't stop this! Let it be my lesson to learn ok, let me handle it my way – I will be ok!"

Rory even surprised herself with that last comment. And with that said she turned, walked down the path and left.  
  
It was Lorelai's turn to drop to her knees.

"I don't think I can take much more tonight" She looked toward the heavens shaking her head, not so much for divine guidance, more tempting it to see if it had any another great tests for her tonight.

"Ok so let's get this locusts plague out of the way – I am tired and we both know I am no good around bugs – so if you really feel another test is necessary then come on give me your best shot!"

The tears were flowing long before she realised, she was in some kind of limbo land, had Rory said she had hated her? She was trying to replay the scene in her head. Rory had been so calm – maybe that's what angered her even more, Rory was handling this better than she was. Since when did she get so smart and so strong? Oh yeah that's right – she has always been that way. Lorelai knew she had lost a part of her little girl tonight – and she wasn't ready for that.

"What about me! This was going to be one of those great nights!" she screamed to the heavens above like someone above was listening. She pulled herself together and made her way back inside the house – if Rory wanted to do this alone – fine!

"I have other things to worry about too!" she said aloud just in case anyone who cared was around.  
  
She made it as far as the couch, then the last two or so hours started to catch up with her. She had had the most amazing night at the Inn, seeing all those people there smiling, laughing, eating amazing food, just enjoying this unbelievable creation of hers and celebrating it with her, she smiled to herself!

Her parents – well it had been worth a shot! At least they have seen the Inn!

Jason – what nerve! What was he thinking? What was I thinking? He is so going to get an earful tomorrow!

And then Luke – just thinking about him made her heart grow about 2 inches in size within her chest! Luke was good right? Luke felt good! Why did it feel so good – so right? How could it feel so good and so right so quickly? She closed her eyes and played that scene again, and again, and again hmm Luke...... and before too long she had drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
  
Lorelai?

Lorelai?

Huh? She sat straight up – who was calling her name?

"Rory? Rory? Is that you?"  
  
"Lorelai! What are you doing?"

This was all Luke could get out as he came in to the lounge room.

"Well I think I was taking a nap." Lorelai had to think about it for a minute.

"I came home to get the camera and bandaids and Rory – oh Rory!"

The tears started to come thick and fast, her hands were flying all over, her hair was caught in her mouth, she was choking on tears and damp hair - yuk!

Luke was on his knees by her side – Lorelai was shaking.

"She hates me Luke – my baby hates me, she doesn't need me anymore, my job here is done, over with, completed – failed by the way – next please!"

She was running a hundred miles an hour – all Luke heard was hates me and something about a new job??

"Lorelai! Stop!" He took her head in his hands.

"Breath Lorelai breath" She took a breath and looked in to those eyes – oh my god those eyes. "Luke she is gone – she has gone to conquer the world – starting with Stars Hollow"

Luke was totally confused what the hell had happened?

"My god – I leave you alone for an hour and look what happens"

"Where is Rory?" Luke asked.

"I have no idea – we had our biggest fight ever, and I mean ever! And she just left - she left me here!"

"Is she ok?" Luke was trying to keep up.

"No Luke she is not ok! What happened was not ok!"

"Do you want me to go look for her?" again Luke did not have a clue what had happened or what was going on.

"No Luke – I am sure she will come back – at least I hope she will?"  
  
And the tears came again, not so much sobbing more like she was giving in to the moment and let it all come out. Luke moved up on to the lounge so he was sitting next to her – he put his arms around her, gathered her up, and she fell in to him and she stayed there.  
  
Luke asked no more questions – he just sat there and waited for her breathing to slow and steady!

He had made his way over here when she had not reappeared at the Inn. He thought she had come home to hide from him and try and talk herself out of ever seeing him again. He knew only too well what happened when you gave Lorelai Gilmore too much time to think things over! And damn it if he was going to let it happen tonight! Not tonight – it was time. Time for them! He has waited long enough – he was done with the waiting!  
  
"Hey!" she said, wiping her eyes and pulling herself together!

"Hey yourself" Luke let the grip he had on her slacken and he wiped her stray, damp with tears hair behind her ears.

"I am sorry!" she said quietly.

"Hey no need to apologise to me – you know I am a sucker for Gilmore tears and Gilmore girls for that matter!Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Oh Luke – I think I am going to need a coffee first!"

He smiled – if she can think about coffee at a time like this at least he knew it wasn't life threatening!

"Coffee - coming up!" he got to his feet, kissed her forehead and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Lorelai smiled to herself. Why had she not let this man in to her crazy little world earlier? No one knows her better – and still wants to be there by her side anyway! He was always there for her good times and bad – always! And the thought that he one day would not be made her sad, really sad! I really do want Luke! She smiled again.

That calming, alluring smell of coffee brewing came wafting in to the room, she closed her eyes as she took in a big breath – and that was all it took to send her back to the land of nod.  
  
Luke came back in to the room with her steaming cup of coffee and a peppermint tea for him to find her curled up on the lounge, sleeping soundly with what could only be described as a smile on her face.

"She never ceases to amaze me!" He pulled the blanket up and over her – and tucked her in. He went back to the kitchen and sat down to enjoy his tea – when Rory came storming through the door!  
  
"I am not done being mad with you yet!Ok! I just need to find my phone!"

Rory came straight for the table and was taken aback when she saw Luke sitting there.

"Luke? Oh this is great!"

This seems to make Rory even angrier.

"I make one mistake and sleep with Dean – and mom cannot help herself? I have been gone no longer than an hour and she has to get you involved. Does she tell you everything? I can't believe she would tell you. She has gone too far this time Luke! I can never go out in public again! Oh my god who else has she told?"  
  
That was enough, Luke had heard about enough!

"Rory stop!" He raised his voice somewhat.

"Sit down for a minute kiddo you are going to hear this whether you like it or not!

One – your mother has not told me anything! I came over here cause I was worried about her not coming back to the Inn.

Two – your mother's heart is breaking in there, for some silly reason she thinks you hate her and her job as your mother is over for good!

Three – You slept with a married Dean? I need to sit down."  
  
Now Luke was shaking.

"Luke?" Rory attempted to say something.

"I am not done yet" Luke was just getting warmed up.

"Rory, that woman in there has done nothing but love you, teach you, provide for you, be there for you for the past 19 years no questions asked, I know cause I have watched her do it! Don't you realise that when you are hurting like you are now – she hurts twice as much? And by pushing her away is like ripping her heart out! I know cause I feel the same way. You are the centre of her world Rory, she would die for you, and damn it, the both of you are the centre of my world and I don't ever want to have to yell at you again!"

He took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets to stop his shaking!  
  
"Oh Luke" Rory hugged him with all the strength she had left.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry!" Her tears came back with a vengeance!

"I didn't mean the stupid things I said to Mom – well no that's probably not true – I did mean it – its just that I don't hate her Luke, I could never hate her, I was mad..." She sobbed in to his chest – holding on for dear life.  
  
"Hey it's ok. It really is going to be ok!" Luke had no idea what was going be ok; he just wanted the crying for tonight done with!

"Sit down and I will make a fresh pot of coffee."  
  
Rory took a seat at the table and wiped away the last of her tears – and she looked up at this amazing man take charge, he really did care about what happened to Mom and I, and for the first time in a really long time she felt very safe and protected!

"Luke?"

"Yes Rory?"

"Thank you! You are actually pretty good at this caring thing! Who knew?" she said with one of those killer Gilmore girls' grins!

"You are very welcome. Now drink your coffee."  
  
They sat there in silence for a while, letting what had just happened sink in. And were only brought out of the silence by Lorelai walking in and letting out a shriek of joy seeing Rory sitting at the table.  
  
"Oh Rory – thank god in heaven you came back to me!" Lorelai was so relieved to have her little girl back.

"Luke?" She noticed they had been sitting together at the table " Everything ok in here?"  
  
Luke stood,"I was just about to head off, I think you ladies might need to talk and probably cry some more, and I am off duty now – so I think I will leave you to it!"  
  
Rory stood as well and moved in to Luke for another hug.

"You really do make the best coffee in the world" Luke almost looked embarrassed.

"Thanks Kiddo" and he hugged her right back!  
  
"Hey honey – I am just going to walk Luke out ok – I'll be right back – no sneaking out."

Lorelai walked Luke out on to the porch.

"You stayed?" She said as she took his hand and brought it up to her mouth to give it a little kiss.

"Yeah well – you feel asleep and ...."

"Thank you Luke!" Then it was Lorelai's turn to give him the hug of the century. She just held on so tight, breathing him all in so she would have the strength to go back inside and look after her baby girl. She did not want to let go – ever!  
  
Luke took a step back.

"So are you still up for the movies tomorrow night?" Luke certainly had not forgotten their plans.

"Maybe the 3 of us could go together?" he added in quite quickly!

"Why, are you scared of being alone with me?" Lorelai gave him one of those looks, those looks that stop traffic.

"Pick me up at 7:12 sharp Coffee man!" – and with that she was gone, she went back inside to Rory and reapplied for job as mom and best friend!  
  
Oh what a night!


End file.
